<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha, V, Omega by kronkest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536837">Alpha, V, Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronkest/pseuds/kronkest'>kronkest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Vishful thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronkest/pseuds/kronkest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He spent his whole life just dealing with the cards life gave him. Rejecting anything remotely good seemed like such a fucking waste in this goddamn cocksucker of a world. And so he drifted, and drifted, and woke up one day not knowing who he was and how he got there. Pushed against it and landed in Night City. And it was <em>such a dump</em>, fuck, but he loved it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! Needed to sort out my thoughts and I made this fic as a band-aid I could slap on post-game feels. Actually kinda helped!!! If you are in need, I hope it works out for you too &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a clusterfuck. V sighed. The bonfire crackled. If he strained his ears he could hear the gentle strumming of a guitar in the far away background. </p><p>Another headeache in-fucking-coming. Fucking preem. He rubbed his temples and, as usual, his fingers twitched, positively <em>longing</em> to rip that fucking chip out. Instead, he defiantly tucked his hands in his jacket as he sat down on a boulder near the fire. He might've pouted a bit.</p><p>He was supposed to come to Night City alone, finally learn how to deal with having no ties, no chooms, no family. Then of course <em>Jackie</em> came along and suddenly he had partnership, friendship, all the damn ships. He grew used to having somebody to rely on. That was his biggest surprise, not how he envisioned first months in the city. It was more than welcome. With Mama Welles keeping them in check they felt strangely safe testing the waters of the city.</p><p>Now, with Jackie gone he thought – ok, maybe, maybe this Panam girl could fill the spot. Mind you, the spot was pretty big – no one could replace Jackie's damn trustfulness (<em>who the fuck trusts people in Night City</em>) or his, his <em>Jackieness</em>, but he helped Panam whenever he could, he liked spending time with her, could sense what a wonderful girl she was even though she vehemently tried to cover it whenever she was within city limits. He wanted to have his own kinda-family, he did. Maybe being a Nomad wasn't for him, but that part – that part about human connection, he always liked. Not living on top of each other, everybody in your business, this he decidedly didn't miss. But a couple of friends to rely on, yes please. He could be a good friend, too. Always liked proving that giving people (him) a chance could pay off big time.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, Panam started to give him those <em>looks</em>. Split-second too long. Calculating, maybe. Like with enough trust she could finally decide what kind of material he was. <em>Damn it, Panam</em>, he thought. <em>Not your boyfriend material, c'mon</em>. He liked her a lot. But even when he looked for it under a fucking microscope – no heart-racing, no sweaty palms, no nothing. Nada. Even bonfires under the night sky weren't enough to push him into her open arms and they were probably the most romantic environment this ruined world could possibly offer. Johnny's little snippets of wisdom didn't help either (playing a matchmaker, geez, Silverhand, who cares you like her ass). Panam seemed good and safe and attractive and the whole lot, but.</p><p>He spent his whole life just dealing with the cards life gave him. Rejecting anything remotely good seemed like such a fucking waste in this goddamn cocksucker of a world. And so he drifted, and drifted, and woke up one day not knowing who he was and how he got there. Pushed against it and landed in Night City. And it was <em>such a dump</em>, fuck, but he loved it. Maybe he was wired wrong but the anonymity, the possibilities, that fast pace, they just made him feel, finally feel something. And he wasn't going to settle with things <em>just good</em>. Even with the pressure and this Rockerboy-shaped clock on his shoulder tick-tick-ticking away his time on Earth he was just so far beyond accepting whatever, he wanted those dopamine hits potent enough to make him want to kick and yell and fight to stay alive, fuck. And okay, maybe he was finally realizing that women weren't doing much for him, give him a break. </p><p>—</p><p>Kerry wasn't what he expected. Given, he didn't expect much – screamsheets never picked up in him any kind of celebrity interest, thank fuck, at least he was spared the latest hottest news bombardment – and he didn't learn <em>a lot</em>, only parts of Johnny's memories slipping through, but what Johnny told him about Kerry, the whole <em>wearing his heart on a sleeve</em>, that didn't change. You didn't need to be skeezed on boosts to notice how Kerry's eyes didn't match the bravado on the display front. Still, it was strange seeing, just, well, one of the most famous people on the face of the planet, living a secluded, seemingly deeply unhappy and stagnant life. A typical endgame for getting shitloads of eddies? If so, fuck fame, right? But the issues must've dug deeper.</p><p>V sat down at his computer and idly scrolled through an article that caught his eye. It's not like he was looking for it. It was just right there. 'EURODYNE SUPERFAN SUED FOR FACESCULPT COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT'. V smirked. Damn, what a strange cost of being a star. But, out of all the faces somebody might want to have copied, at least Kerry's seemed like a good option. He was objectively an attractive man, no questions there. Maybe – if he ever got more buddy with Kerry, right – he'd get some detes from him. That must have been a one fucking bizarre case.</p><p>"Fucked up, isn't it? Burning eddies so some fucking gonk won't copy your face. That some serious stalker-level shit. Thought fuckin' Poser fad died out completely." Johnny stopped peering at the screen from beside V for a second and glitched to his favorite spot by the window. "Samurai didn't have to deal with much strange crap, just your typical crowd hysteria. Murder here and there, maybe."</p><p>"Yeah, sounds much better when you put it like that, Johnny." V muttered. In his head. Damn, that lost its novelty a long time ago. He longed for the olden days when he could choose his privacy and not wait til <em>somebody</em> granted him some off time. Anyways, wasting Vik's pills on <em>me time</em> always seemed like a bit too much drama. And Johnny got millenia better at not being a self-obsessed, narcissistic prick hammering at his head with hate for the world and V's actions and his motives and—</p><p>"So what about Eurodyne? You wanna tap that ass?" Ok, null that. Fucking Silverhand.</p><p>"Jesus fuck, Johnny." V responded flatly.</p><p>"What? He'd fuck you. He'd fuck anything. You know, I always wondered if I should've done him, just to try it out. Maybe now it's the right time. With your obvious preferences no worries about dysfunctional junk." Johnny lit his hundredth imaginary cigarette that day. "Don't deny it. And you have my blessing. Watching you fumble with that joytoy was nothing special but if apparently girls are off the table, Kerry will do."</p><p>"You really do like the sound of your voice, huh." V pointedly decided to ignore the not-so-subtle remark about his sexuality. He could figure that out on his own, no rush.</p><p>"It's a great voice. Moved millions, didn't you hear? Preem vocal chords, too. You try screamin' like that for a long time and see what happens." Ok, so Johnny was in playful mood today. That was... preferable to his sulking, for sure. In his <em>most secret fucking heart</em> sometimes he even thought he might – never say it aloud, V, shut up – he might miss Johnny after finding a way to separate them. It was nice having company, not feeling alone with his problems. He always squashed those thoughts fast, lest the fucker would pick up on them. Smug bastard would never let him live. And V could always get a cat, if he ever felt lonely. Afterwards.</p><p>Maybe this was one of those magical times when ignoring Silverhand could actually work—</p><p>"You do realize you can't really hide things from me, right? Or maybe you didn't notice the hard on you sported for him during your little chat. If I knew beforehand, I might have pimped you out more when we were talking."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, please?" V groaned. "I do not have a hard on for Kerry Eurodyne. We talked for what, three minutes tops and unless he has some fucked up Nomad-merc-Netrunner roleplay fantasy, he has no reason to even fuckin' look my way. And just... no." Well, ok, those were kinda sweet three minutes. He was intrigued – comparing the Rockerboy he knew from Johnny's memories to 2077's version you could easily see that underneath a whole lotta bling not much has changed. That brashness mixed with walls upfront was still intact. Kerry's curious eyes followed him everywhere. He seemed hesitant, not really grasping the whole 2-for-1 fiasco, nonetheless played the host and offered V drinks and whatshit. V bailed quickly, though, not feeling that well after coming back to his body. Excused himself to get geared up for that Totentanz business. And it was just a strange feeling – somebody looking at you searching for another person.</p><p><em>Ping</em>.</p><p>Johnny smirked, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black aviators. Those seemed real good for covering emotions. Maybe V should get some.</p><p><strong>[Kerry Eurodyne]</strong> <em>Got Henry!! Long story, will give you the detes when we meet. What about Nance?</em></p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>Ready to rock :)). And to organize the whole gig, apparently. Denny?</em></p><p>V groaned inwardly at his use of smileys but pressed on. He refused to be embarrassed. It already felt like Johnny's smug smirk was starting to suffocate the room, no help needed there. V wasn't a crush-prone teenager, dammit, and he would prove it. Somehow. He fidgeted with his phone waiting for Kerry's reply.</p><p><strong>[Kerry Eurodyne]</strong> <em>Thaaats the Nance I know :&gt; Ok Denny's last</em></p><p><strong>[Kerry Eurodyne]</strong> <em>Let's meet at hers, should be easy peasy</em></p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>Ok, omw</em></p><p>He hesitated. Maybe he should've sent a smiley this time. That seemed a bit harsh. <em>God, Vincent, get a grip</em>. V shook his head and <em>extremely coolly and perfectly casually thank you very fucking much</em> ignored Johnny, grabbed his jacket and went to fetch his bike.</p><p>—</p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>yeah the shithead didnt think I would find out its him. nvm ill think of something special for that fucker. but enough of my problems!! what u up to? :&gt;</em> </p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>My friend is taking me on a swimming trip in badlands toxic lake</em></p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>lol</em></p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>wait u serious??</em></p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>"Lol" gee you are old, who writes like that</em></p><p>
  <strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>shut up u lil brat</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[V]</strong> <em>Yeah I think she's serious! We brought the wetsuits and all that. Seems fun :)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>fun he says. im not gonna cry over u if u die in such a stupid way just fyi</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ouch. That hit a little too close to home. Anyways—</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>How could I bail on you now when I still need to protect your ass on regular basis, you pyro</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>u r right, its a damn fine ass. much appreciated</em> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>[Kerry]</strong> <em>have fun!! ;&gt;</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>[V]</strong> <em>Thanks, ttyl :)</em>   </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok, so maybe they were talking on a regular basis. But it wasn't, like, flirting. They just clicked after the concert, Johnny out of the way, and V, being a good merc, happily accepted various small side gigs, e.g. blowing up a truck, getting dirt on an enemy, stuff like that. They were just becoming good buddies and V never said "no" to the possibility of more buddies. You needed as many as you could get. V was sure Johnny didn't mind, too, getting regular updates on half of his remaining friends. Maybe he had a strange way of expressing gratitude (rolling eyes while saying "ugh" repeatedly was a little unorthodox but he was practically from another era) but that wasn't V's concern.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"V, come on! Plug in. Or you wanna stand there with a dumb smile for the rest of the day?" hollered Judy. V sticked his tongue out at her and she retaliated in the same fashion. It was awfully nice to goof around with her after what happened with the remains of her life. He felt oddly protective of her, the little shit, but he knew she would manage perfectly fine on her own. That made her confiding in him that more special.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Looking fine in that wetsuit, shithead." V smirked at her and veeery slowly looked her up and down. Judy shivered violently.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Fuck, that's creepy. Stop it, you, you... gay."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>V snickered.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Real fucking original, Alvarez."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Judy side-eyed him and yanked his plug a little harsher than necessary.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ok, we're all set! Jump in and follow me."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>And so V did.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[Ker]</strong> <em>if you have any plans 2nite, cancel!!!! wanna show u something</em></p><p>Despotic little bastard, V thought fondly. How two personalities like that could've ever coexisted in one band, he had no idea. He fired a quick text back and gripped the wheel back with both hands.</p><p>"Kerry was always alright. A diva, sure, but heart in the right place." Johnny drawled from the backseat, his foot tapping out a quick rhythm. He was twitchy lately, probably aching for some action. He quickly got bored of teasing V about Kerry, his mind preoccupied with grander things. They hadn't really talked recently, now that V thought about it. V looked at him for a second and returned his gaze to the road ahead.</p><p>"Tell me more," he said. </p><p>Johnny's mouth quirked a bit. The tapping stopped for a moment when he finally fully snapped out of his daydream. Johnny stretched out, lazily, and started talking. The road ahead was long.</p><p>—</p><p>He wasn't really sure how it happened. He was only talking to Kerry on the balcony, after what he had caught of the concert, Kerry showing him his favorite spot. It was real pretty, the neons at work, all the problems seemingly at a longer distance. </p><p>Kerry opened up to him, then. It was nice. What he was saying finally matching what V saw in his eyes. He seemed... vulnerable. And so human. V's hand moved basically on its own, how could have he stopped it? It felt like he was watching it follow the short path from his hip to Kerry's cheek from far, far away. Panicked for a bit it was Silverhand's doing, even. When his hand touched the warm skin, he jolted again, but not enough to break the strange spell.</p><p>Kerry's searching eyes flicked from V's eyes to the hand to the chin and every other spot on V's face—</p><p>And then they stopped, and they closed, because V covered his mouth with his lips. He caught Kerry's bottom lip and, as if still on an autopilot, suckled on it gently. Then, before he could do more, his brain finally registered what he was doing. </p><p>And Kerry was not responding. At all. Oh, <em>shit</em>. Fuck. Shitshitshit—</p><p>"Aw, shit, fuck, Kerry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking..." V babbled turning his head in embarrassment, he didn't want to look Kerry in the eyes, how could have he presumed so much, he was such a fucking gonk for doing that, fuck, FUCK—</p><p>He felt a light push and, surprised, almost lost his balance. Kerry launched into him and attacked his mouth, pressing him into the railing. V startled, cheeks still red, and tried to grab Kerry's vest. But before he could even send the signal to his limbs to reach it, Kerry already broke the kiss, as abruptly as he had started it. "Prolly shouldn't fucking fall down thirty fucking floors," the musician muttered and quickly looked around, grabbing V by the hand. He perked up noticing the deck chairs and swiftly maneuvered shocked V onto them and onto his back, climbing right after him. He looked down on V, smiling ferociously, his hands on V's shoulders, and deliberately, slowly plastered his whole body along V's, head to fucking toe, their noses touching.</p><p>"Where were we..." he muttered before pressing his lips lazily to dumbfounded V. But there was no time to be dumbfounded. V maybe wasn't precisely sure how they got here but he wasn't about to pass up his chance at making out with Kerry fucking Eurodyne due to a fucking slow thinking process. </p><p>Suddenly, the whole world just faded away. He had no idea if Johnny was anywhere around. The city turned to a faint hum in the background. All he could feel was Kerry's tongue moving against his, licking at his lips, his warm body, his soft skin under his hands. He grabbed Kerry's hips, feeling strangely cautious about going straight to groping musician's ass. </p><p>Oh well, apparently he needn't have worried about moving too fast as Kerry took it as his cue to start rolling his hips teasingly. <em>Maddeningly</em>.</p><p>"Hnng," eloquently hnnged V, his moan muffled by Kerry's mouth, his body trying not to buckle up too much. </p><p>After that, he let his hands wander when they wanted to go. Fuckers had a mind of their own, ok? He could feel rather than hear Kerry's deep rumble of a laugh. V reluctantly broke the kiss but used the opportunity to bend down a little and pepper kisses below Kerry's ear, right in the spot he eyed once or twice beforehand. Then added a little tongue for good measure, and maybe some teeth, and after a minute was rewarded with soft, quiet pants. He hummed, smiling, and captured Kerry's mouth for a few more sweet kisses. It was all awfully nice. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that, completely enveloped in a good, warm moment. Maybe he shouldn't worry about it being a one time thing, he thought as he waited for Kerry to open his eyes, stroking his cheekbone. That wasn't quite the Night City tempo, that. Making out instead of a quick fuck. Maybe it meant something more to both of them.</p><p>He struggled to find the right words to ask.</p><p>"I am really fucking attracted to you, kid," said Kerry instead, beating him to the punch, turning his head slightly, his left cheek moving against V's left cheek.</p><p>V breathed out and smiled some more, corners of his mouth digging into his cheeks. </p><p>"I am really fucking attracted to you, too," he said softly into Kerry's ear. "Though it's fucking weird when you call me a kid," he complained. Kerry just looked up and winked at him.</p><p>"But besides that, I like you, lots. Can we see where that goes? If this is something you're interested in," asked V, playing calm and collected, but his pulse speeding up a fraction, eyes straight up to the sky. The words spilled from him, not very gracefully. Kerry hummed atop him, laying his head in the crook of V's neck.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. Let's," he said quietly and after a moment relaxed fully into V's body. </p><p>A minute passed through. </p><p>"We should prolly head back," Kerry murmured.</p><p>"We probably should," agreed V and tightened his hold on Kerry's waist, kissing the top of his head. Kerry kept his hands on his chest. V was certain he could feel the drumming of his heart. It was getting steadier, slower, more sure. They stared together at the night sky, and none of them moved for a long time. </p><p>—</p><p>He didn't know how in hell they fit together, he just knew they <em>did</em>. He was worried at first. Dragging somebody into the mess of his life, that was always right at the front of his mind. But Kerry was a force to be reckoned with, a force that would laugh in his face if he suggested anything other than getting more and more entangled in each other's lives. He was kidding himself if he thought he could just pass this chance up and never look back.</p><p>And fuck, did they even have enough in common? They were from different– <em>opposite</em> worlds. Apparently, had not so different dreams and needs. Still, in relationships it was easy to cover every problem with thick layer of lust, and with sex, but after a bit, after the dust settled, you could find yourself with a person you barely even knew, with somebody you couldn't even hold a longer conversation with.</p><p>And they had a lot of sex. <em>A lot</em>. Kerry was the bossiest beast in bed, either bouncing prettily in his lap, small <em>ah ah ah</em>'s escaping his lips, or pawning at V's ass, impatient and enthusiastic. They've found themselves sweaty messes in bed most often, touching each other with urgency and little care, small marks and bites telling winded stories of their nights and days.</p><p>But there were also moments like this. </p><p>V groaned loudly, the heat of their bodies making him lightheaded. Kerry was moving within him, dragging along his insides, every stroke stoking the fire deep in V's belly, hand loosely and lovingly wrapped around V's throat. The sweat of V's back was soaking through the sheets, his legs were slippery, hooked around Kerry. When he opened his eyes, Kerry was looking at him, mouth slightly open, shiny, begging to be kissed. His movements were slow and sure, dragged out, intent on keeping both of them on the edge.</p><p>"Kers, please... Babe," V whined, feeling delirious. It was too much, it wasn't enough. With a grunt he pushed up and captured Kerry's mouth in a kiss, the action pressing Kerry's hand less gently into both sides of his esophagus. Kerry grunted and sped up his movements, his hips moving more and more erratically.</p><p>"Gotcha, fuck, I got you," he panted.</p><p>The only sound in the room was the sound of skin on skin. The only feeling was <em>heatheatheat</em>. V gripped his cock with one hand and started jacking off furiously, having resisted the temptation fucking long enough, his other hand clutching at Kerry's nape. He found his release almost instantly, mind whitening out for a second, back arching and muscles clamping down. Kerry sweared quietly, pumped a couple more times and stilled, buried deep inside him.</p><p>They stayed like this for a moment, catching their breaths, warm air from their mouths mingling together. Kerry's eyed crinkled beautifully and V couldn't stop himself from pressing the smallest kisses to the corners of musician's eyes before laying back down. Kerry chuckled down on him, his fingers tracing V's brow, then his chin, then his lips.</p><p>V managed to catch his thumb with his teeth and bit down playfully. Kerry smacked him on the chest.</p><p>"<em>Kid</em>."</p><p>"Old... <em>fart</em>." V grinned beatifically.</p><p>"Oh it's <em>on</em>, you smug motherfucker," growled Kerry before attacking V. Before attacking possibly the best merc in the city. V wasn't above reminding him of that, but then, Kerry had his little dirty tricks, he had to admit.</p><p>And see, sometimes they didn't need the words to communicate. But when they used them, they were fucking pros at it, too.</p><p>—</p><p>"Ker?" V asked. Johnny looked at him steadily.</p><p>"What's up, babe?" Kerry's holo showed him plucking yet again at his guitar. V could barely hear his voice over the thrumming of his pulse and the hammering in his head.</p><p>"Ker, I might be doing something stupid. Tell me I need to come back to you. Tell me I have to see it through and come back to you."</p><p>Kerry expression sombered in a split second. He looked fully into the camera and sweared.</p><p>"This about the chip? Johnny there? Vince, the fuck you are planning. Tell me."</p><p>V gulped. No looking back. What he was planning to do was probably the dumbest thing he could have come up with but he couldn't do it any other way. Not without putting too many people at risk. Fuck. It was really the end, one way or another.</p><p>"No time, no need for details now. Just, please. Please, Ker..."</p><p>Kerry's face was scarily serious. It was the first time V saw him like this. Kerry seemed to have understood the stakes real fast. His eyes shined in the artificial light, and the guitar lay forgotten next to him.</p><p>"You come back to me, V. You come back to me in one piece. And if you come back in many fucking pieces, I'll, I'll fuckin' patch you up. Just, fuck... I don't even wanna know. Do it and come back to me."</p><p>—</p><p>"Y'know, Kers, it's really hard to pretend to be a tough merc when photos of you kissing your boyfriend are plastered all over screamsheets," complained V, digging through his oatmeal while watching the news. Breakfast of the champions, so his mama always said. Nibbles sat next to him on the counter, licking her paws with long, methodical strokes of the tongue. "The hand-holding doesn't really help, either."</p><p>Kerry stormed into the kitchen with a wild look and even wilder hair. V raised his eyebrows and stared blankly. Surely his comment didn't warrant that kind of intensity of emotions. This seemed like at least "let's burn six trucks" level for Kerry. Scratch that. <em>Seven and a half</em>.</p><p>"V, Vince, Vince, fuckfuckfuck, shit, I shouldn't have looked but I always do so I can get a grip before we know how bad it is and I looked a little and I wasn't sure what I was looking at so I called the doctor and fuck—"</p><p>"Ker, what is it?"</p><p>"Your results, it's slowing, it's <em>slowing down</em>, <em>so much</em>, we have more time, we will figure it out, Vince, you have time to check this other guy, <em>Vince</em>—"</p><p><em>Thump, thump</em>. </p><p>Fuck, was it his heart making all of this noise?</p><p>V very carefully put his spoon down, so his shaking hand wouldn't catapult it straight into the stratosphere. Nibbles looked at it curiously but in the end deemed it below her morning ablutions.</p><p>Yeah, Kerry had a lot of contacts, wealth and fame does it, and V reluctantly agreed to check this and that from time to time, but being used to what kind of results this bleak world usually provided, it wasn't like he actually believed any of that could help. Not after exhausting so many leads. Still...</p><p>Suddenly he found himself with a lapful of shaking Kerry Eurodyne. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged tight, feeling a bit too choked up to say anything. Kerry has held it together for the whole time, putting up a small wall full of forced smiles that crumbled down a little during late nights, when they lay together in bed and talked about their worries, finding comfort within each other. But he never let himself go too far. </p><p>V knew it was all for him. For the most part it worked. He didn't want to think about gloom and doom at all times. Not when he had a few more months to, shit, well, cherish with someone special.</p><p>"I'm fucking cancelling everything today, we're going on a fuckin' date, what you wanna do, we can blow something up, break into another fuckin' military base, we can go see a fuckin' movie, steal a car, whatever you want—"</p><p>V got a hold of himself and used his newfound movement to bury his face in Kerry's hair, nuzzling it a little with his nose. He felt him slowly calm down. He wasn't really sure he could let him go. His hands were at it again, fuckers, this time stubbornly refusing to move. Well, maybe they could stay like that for a while.</p><p>Fuck, maybe it would be alright, all of this. Stranger things have happened, right? And it was a pretty fucking strange world. And even if not... It was still fine. For a borrowed time, a second shot at life, he already got more than he could have ever dreamed of.</p><p>He chuckled. Some major leagues. They were alright, he supposed. They got him some good fucking moments after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My soul feeds on kudos and comments. Hope you liked it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard it's the law: while writing Kerry/V you listen to Kerry's Boat Song on loop. Life's loops, you know? Like the cereal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>